


Unintended

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [25]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to Intoxicate. The Deputy sees something she shouldn’t.





	Unintended

She shouldn’t have come.  
  
Rook came back to the main compound for Eden’s Gate on a hope that maybe she might be able to cripple some of the cult’s communications systems. Her sketchy memories of the night they’d first come here had made her curious what some of the buildings on the compound were for, and Dutch had mirrored her suspicions, saying that if the cult had anything major it would have been on that island, in that compound, because it was the most heavily guarded; it was Joseph’s main haunt, after all.  
  
That much Rook had known. Faith had drawn her into the Bliss again a few weeks ago, and she remembered hazy interactions with both her and Joseph before waking up in a bed in one of the buildings on the island. She recalled embracing Joseph, feeling his arms around her as he spoke to her in that strangely soothing voice of his; she recalled, and she felt her face heat up as she did.  
  
And now…  
  
Now…  
  
_God._  
  
Rook had stumbled across one of the buildings used for housing members of the cult. She heard Joseph’s voice coming from one of the rooms, thought it would be helpful to know which was his if she ever needed to hunt him down. She found the room, found the window, quietly pushed a small crate up to the window so that she could confirm Joseph was in the room.  
  
And. _And._  
  
_I need to leave. I need to leave **now.**_  
  
Joseph was there, alright.  
  
He was on his bed; the window was cracked open slightly, so not only could she see him, she could _hear_ him, and he was naked, and his _hands_ were-  
  
Rook’s hand came up to cover her mouth and nose. She sank down so that she couldn’t see him anymore. She had to compose herself before she did something stupid and got caught. If Joseph caught her out there, there was no telling what he’d do; at absolute best it would be the single most awkward interaction she’d ever had with another human being in her life.  
  
She should leave. She should leave right now.  
  
“ _Please._ ”  
  
Rook slowly poked her head up again.  
  
_Why am I looking? What is **wrong** with me?_  
  
It was bewildering to see such an intense figure as Joseph Seed doing something so intimate. And he did it so desperately, so _frantically_ , like it was keeping him alive. Rook couldn’t help it, she stared openly as Joseph masturbated on his bed. She realized, not for the first time, that he was a good-looking man; she realized, immediately after, that she was thinking such a thing about a man whose cult was currently wreaking havoc across a county full of innocent people.  
  
Yes, there was definitely something wrong with her.  
  
Joseph came quietly, mouth open in a silent cry. Rook shivered when his body went taut and his muscles shifted under his skin. Now she was uncomfortable in a different way, and more than ever she really, _really_ needed to leave. But she stayed anyway, frozen in place, as Joseph rolled off the bed and knelt down beside it, folding his hands because _of course_ he was praying, of course.  
  
Rook couldn’t hear all of it, Joseph spoke so lowly, but she caught ‘patience’ and ‘wisdom’ and ‘to me’. But then his voice rose a little higher, and she heard, “…will abide by your word, I will not seek to rush what ought to take good time. But I ask forgiveness for my sin, and plead for you to bring her to me, so that I may stand beside her and tempted to sin no more.”  
  
_Her?_  
  
“I would have her come to your light and hear your word, and if she and you would have it, keep her at my side. But please, bring her to me.”  
  
Something cold raced down Rook’s spine.  
  
“I would help her atone, I would help her temper her wrath, if only you would bring her to me.”  
  
_Oh God._  
  
Rook stumbled off the crate so loudly that Joseph couldn’t _not_ have heard it. She took off at a full sprint through the trees.  
  
She shouldn’t have come.  
   
-End


End file.
